1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner having a radiant sensor drive mechanism for driving a radiant sensor for detecting the temperature of a floor surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an air conditioner which detects the temperature of a floor surface in a room and controls the temperature, the direction, and the quantity of wind delivered toward the floor surface on the basis of the result of detection to achieve a comfortable air conditioning is proposed.
In air conditioners in the related art, a radiant sensor is arranged beside an air outlet port on the lower side of a front panel, for detecting the temperature of a floor in the direction obliquely toward the front from the right below an indoor unit, and hence the radiant sensor is slanted.
Since there is a space on an extension line of the axis of rotation of the slanted radiant sensor, a drive motor is installed in the space so that the radiant sensor is directly driven by the drive motor (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-63400, P.3, FIG. 3).
However, in air conditioners in the related art other than that shown above, the position to install the radiant sensor is not necessarily at the lower side of the front panel beside the air outlet port where a space remains, and the radiant sensor may be arranged above the air outlet port in a slanted posture. In such a case, in order to position the front panel on the extension line of the axis of rotation of the radiant sensor arranged in the slanted posture, there is no space for installing the drive motor in view of design, so that the drive motor which directly drives the radiant sensor cannot be installed.